sploder_story_modefandomcom-20200214-history
Beachball
} | 2:Type = MainImage | 2:Value = | 3:Type = Header | 3:Value = Statics: | 4:Type = Line | 4:Label = Gender: | 4:Value = } | 5:Type = Line | 5:Label = Age: | 5:Value = } | 6:Type = Line | 6:Label = Joined: | 6:Value = } | 7:Type = Line | 7:Label = Last Visit: | 7:Value = } | 8:Type = Line | 8:Label = Total Plays: | 8:Value = }}} | 9:Type = Line | 9:Label = Favorites: | 9:Value = } | 10:Type = Line | 10:Label = Awards: | 10:Value = } | 11:Type = Line | 11:Label = Contests Won: | 11:Value = } | 12:Type = Line | 12:Label = About Me: | 12:Value = } | 13:Type = Line | 13:Label = Name: | 13:Value = } | 14:Type = Line | 14:Label = Member of the day on: | 14:Value = } }} Beachball is a bit of an odd character on Sploder. He only has 1 game called "The Beachball" and it has nearly 2000 views. He also is believed by some to be Thewafflelord, but once you get to know him, it's pretty obvious that he isn't. He also claims that had an account back in 2012, and when he decided to come back, he forgot the account's username. Sploder Community Forums Beachball has an account on the Sploder Community Forums, which is a Giblet (rank) as we know it. He was first sent to POW Camp (category) for being a suspected alt of Thewafflelord. He says that he couldn't post in his thread at first, but he could post in Auxillary Game Board, and he causing a little bit of trouble there with Thewafflelord, Mariogame3333, and others. Eventually, he was able to post in his POW thread, and then Moolatycoon (who didn't know what was happening in Auxillary Game Board) told him if he posted in his thread 1 more time, he would be released. For whatever reason, he decided to not post there and stay in POW, but then when he went to other members' threads, he was like "Why am I still in POW?" He has even been mentioned by somebody of doing that in The Sploder Podcast. For whatever reason, he shared his forum password on BugMeNot. He claims that somebody then went into his account and said that he wanted to be released. When the real Beachball logged on the next morning, he saw what happened, and then supposedly spammed 200 or so posts in his thread. That was the end for him on the forums, after that, he was banned. Sploder Police Beachball is suspected to be the owner of the Sploder Police account on Sploder and the one who saved Megarayquaza, Justinbiebervev0 and Fcjr's accounts. Trivia *Beachball is a member of Pixelpie. *Beachball says that he has hacked Plasticool's community forum account. The password was believed to be given to him by Knee. *It is rumoured that Beachball was the one who claimed the Megarayquaza account and the Justinbiebervev0 account to himself. There is no solid evidence though. *Beachball is friends with Thewafflelord, Knee, Kidney, Cookiesandsmiles, and others. *Beachball claims that he sucks at making games. *Beachball has done the "fast levelling up" trick when he first joined, nowadays he doesn't really do it. Category:Members